


Fostering

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-04
Updated: 2004-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kids, Lex, Clark ???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fostering

## Fostering

by Peach

[]()

* * *

The phone on his desk rang and reporter Clark Kent answered it while still laughing at Jimmy Olson's latest run in with Lois lane. 

"Kent, here." 

"Clark, you need to come home, we have a family issue to discuss." 

"Lex, what's wrong?" 

"Come home, Kent." 

The phone cut off and Clark looked at it with a frown. Lois yelled over at him, "What's going on, Kent?" 

"I need to go home. I'll call you later." 

He ran out the door ignoring her yell behind him. He changed on the way to the roof and took off only to land a few minutes later on the balcony of the penthouse. He used his x-ray vision to inspect the room before he stepped inside. 

He found Lex and the boys in the kitchen, so he dressed quickly and headed that way. He stood at the door looking at his husband. Lex was covered with bits of baby food. He was trying to get Phillip to eat by making airplane noises as he waved the spoon around. Phillip giggled and let Lex put the spoon in his mouth then promptly spat it back out at him. 

Jason was seated at the table making designs with his peas in the mashed potatoes. Clark smiled even as he wondered why the summons. Lex had finished wiping the baby food from his face and he bent forward to kiss the tip of Phillip's nose. 

"Just wait until your Uncle Clark get here. He's not going to think much of you decorating me with your lunch." 

Clark's smile grew bigger as he heard that. Lex had been totally against fostering the two boys. He didn't feel that he was capable of raising children, after all, look who his role model was. 

Seeing the gentle affection Lex showed the boys when no one was there to see it, Clark hoped that Lex would decide to adopt them. Clark was finding the boys to be a delight, and watching Lex with them made him believe that Lex would be a good father. 

Jason spotted Clark and grinned bigger, "Chark, Chark, home." 

Lex turned to see his lover smiling at them. The smile he'd had a moment before for Phillip disappeared. 

"What are you grinning at? Look at this mess. This whole fostering thing was your idea. Why is it that I'm the one playing Suzy Homemaker?" 

"You can work from home and I can't. We could interview more nannies." 

"I don't want strangers in our life right now, Clark." 

Clark crossed the room and kissed Lex's baldhead. "Go shower, I'll take over here." 

The phone started to ring and Lex growled, "If that's Lois Lane tell her I died and you have to care for our children." 

"Go." Clark made a shooing motion as he picked up the phone. "Kent." 

"What's going on there, Kent. I need your help with this story." 

"Sorry, Lois. I have to deal with childcare issues right now." 

"You're living with the richest man on the planet, can't you guys hire help?" 

"We don't want to leave the boys with strangers, Lois. You know the circumstances. I'll try to get back there later but you might want to get Jimmy to go with you for the interview." 

"Lex Luthor and Clark Kent playing nursemaids for snot nosed brats! There's a headline for the society pages." 

"Lois, I have to go, Phillip is trying to get out of his chair." 

Clark put down the phone and sat down by the high chair. Phillip gave him an angelic grin. Clark looked over at Jason and found that he'd started to eat his lunch. Tuning up his hearing he listened to Lex singing in the shower. 

By the time Lex came back Phillip was fed and getting washed up. Jason held out his hands to Lex, "Lex, play cars now?" 

"After you get cleaned up." Lex reached for the cloth Clark had rinsed out and Clark took Phillip to the nursery for his nap. By the time Clark got Phillip to sleep and cleaned up the kitchen, Lex was down on the floor in the den making vroom vroom sounds with Jason. 

Clark watched them quietly for a few minutes then backed up and went to call Lois. 

"Lois Lane." 

"Lois, I can't get back today." 

"What do you mean, Kent? You have a job here." 

"And I have a family here who needs me. They will always come first." 

"Your career is going nowhere with that attitude." 

"You know what, Lois? I sleep next to a man who loves me at night. Can you say that? That's better than any by-line." 

"Whatever, Kent. Don't expect to see your name on the story." 

"I don't. Goodbye, Lois." 

Clark went back to his family. It was later that night when the two men went to bed that Clark finally asked Lex about his summons home. 

"Lex, you never did tell me why you called for me to come home in the middle of the day." 

"We missed you." 

"You missed me?" 

"The boys behave better when you're at home." 

"Lex, it has to be more than that." 

"I'm not cut out for this, Clark." 

"Lex, they love you." Clark pulled Lex closer and pressed kisses to his forehead. 

"I'm starting to love them too, Clark." 

"Scares the shit out of you, doesn't it?" 

"Almost as much as when I realized I was in love with you." 

"So what are we going to do about this?" 

"I'll start the paperwork in the morning." 

Clark pulled Lex over on top of him and soon the two men lost themselves in each other. They had just finished making love when Jason screamed. Lex was up and out of the room before Clark had fully registered the sound. 

He entered the nursery to find Lex holding the three year old as Jason sobbed and called out for his mother. 

"Hush, baby. I'm here. Lex is here." 

Clark wrapped his arms around them as Lex continued to croon soft words of comfort to the small boy. Clark hummed along as Lex began to sing, the two men rocked back and forth. Soon the boy's sobs turned to hitched breaths and then evened out as he went back to sleep. 

Clark checked on Phillip as Lex put Jason back into his bed and covered him. The two men held hands as they went back to their room. 

As Lex got comfortable on Clark's shoulder he spoke softly. "You'll make sure I don't fuck this up, won't you, Clark?" 

"We're going to be fine, Lex. We can always call my Mom for help." 

After Lex had gone to sleep, Clark got up and went to the study. The call was quick, a message left on Lois' voice mail. He followed it up with an email. Clark would be taking a leave of absence. After all the family care act gave fathers time off to be with their children and adoption was covered the same as natural birth. 

When he crawled back into bed Lex immediately rolled against him. He held his lover and drifted off to sleep. 

The end. 


End file.
